The Awakening Paradigm
by toniskyy0220
Summary: Penny realizes the root of her problems... Amy realizes how to fix hers... FYI:SHAMY/LENNY
1. Chapter 1

**_This is going to be my dream story. There will be SHAMY and LENNY. It's set this season and with things as they currently stand. I own nothing_**

Penny stared at the mirror and sighed. Her blood shot eyes were a sure giveaway to the extreme amount of alcohol she had ingested last night. Her usually glossy hair fell to her shoulders with a lackluster dullness that belied the truth of her condition. She was an alcoholic. It was time she admitted it to herself. Surely, her friends and loved ones had noticed how she resorted to liquor when things got hard. Lately, she couldn't go an hour without the bittersweet taste of her vice. Her morning ritual consisted of coffee with a dash of bailey's rum. She would have at least 5 more drinks before lunch. If she was honest with herself, she didn't need food as much as she used to. Her appetite was gone and in its place was a thirst she could not satisfy. She yearned for the drink every second of every day and usually she succumbed to the desire. Her life was a cycle of abuse and gluttony and she knew it was time to change.

Picking up her phone, she called her father.

"Dad, I need to go to rehab." She cried.

"I'm an alcoholic."

* * *

"Sheldon, can I be honest and upfront with you?" Amy asked, over their date night cuisine.

They were enjoying a meal of spaghetti with little pieces of hot dog cut up in it at her apartment.

"Well, of course, Amy. I'd prefer it. You probably don't know this, but I don't pick up on hints very well." He responded, laying his napkin on his lap.

"You don't say." She replied sarcastically.

"Well, anyway, Sheldon, I wanted to discuss with you the status of our relationship."

Sheldon rolls his eyes.

"My God, woman. You bring this up weekly. I've told you countless times that the idea of coitus repulses me. I find it unsanitary and to put it bluntly- icky."

Amy sighs. "Yes, Sheldon, I know. I wasn't proposing we engage in coitus. Not in the traditional sense."

"What were you proposing?" he asked, seemingly intrigued.

"Well, I'd like to engage in cybersex." She squeaked, quickly taking a large gulp of strawberry quick.

"Cyber? That sounds rather sanitary. How does that work?"

"Er, well, we would each be at our own computers and we would type out a hypothetical scene where the characters involved are us."

"And there's no touching involved?" he asked.

"None."

"And no exchange of bodily fluid?: he asked.

"None."

"And the conversation would be of a sexual nature?"

"Yes."

Sheldon is quiet for a moment. Amy wipes away sweat cascading from her brow and takes a deep breath.

"That would be fine. We should schedule this cyber coitus as soon as possible." He finally replied.

Amy's hastily starts picking up their dishes.

"Let me get you home and then we can do this tonight." She responded happily.

* * *

There was a bitterness in leaving. Penny felt like her friends had betrayed her by not being honest. They saw her behavior and heard the obvious cries for help but were so busy living their dorky lives, they couldn't speak up to save her life. Maybe if she was sober, she wouldn't be with Leonard. Maybe if she were sober, she wouldn't be friends with the clingy Amy. Would she have given away all her cool friends for these unusual people? She obviously didn't fit in. Maybe she was just around for decoration. If she were truly happy, would she need the drink that had claimed her every waking moment? She started towards Leonard's door to tell him about her journey. Her dad was downstairs with her suitcases in his car. She raised her hand to knock, but pulled it away just as quickly. How could he claim to love her and watch her destroy herself? She loved him, but was he worth her destruction? She started the slow walk down the three flights of stairs and contemplated if she would ever return.

* * *

As Amy drove off, she saw Penny get into a car with an older male. Amy picked up her phone to call her bestie. When she opened her messages, she saw a text from Sheldon.

Currently googling cybersex techniques

Excited, she forgot about Penny and sped home.

* * *

**Please be nice. Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me again. I'm trying to pace myself and keep it true to character. The most exciting thing for me this season was Sheldon saying that a physical relationship with Amy was possible. Please Read and Review. Thanks. I own nothing.**

* * *

Most of the things he'd googled had made his skin crawl. images of flesh in and on top of other people's flesh...gross. Thankfully, he didn't have to actually touch anyone. Not that he'd honestly mind touching Amy. She was the epitome of cleanliness. Otherwise, he'd find it extremely hard to spend regular time with her.

"Okay, I can do this." he mumbled to himself. Opening up his browser, he queried " cybersex scripts" and carefully jotted down precise notes.

Opening his chat window, he saw that Amy had already logged on.

**DR_AFF:** Hi

**sheldor:** Hello, Amy.

**DR_AFF:** Are you prepared for our activities?

**sheldor:** I'm always prepared. I find myself hesitant though.

**DR_AFF:**Why? Am I rushing things?

**sheldor:** No. I'm not comfortable being bad at things and at my current level of provision, I don't know if I will be good at this.

**DR_AFF:**I think you will be fine. You are great at everything you do. Consider this: I find you so incredibly attractive that I want to take this step with you. There is no way you can fail as long as you try. What is your personal motivation for doing this?

**sheldor**: I want to make you happy. I know I have personal hang ups, but i care so deeply for you, I want to give a physical relationship a try. This is a good middle ground. Let's begin.

**DR_AFF:** What would you like to do first?

**sheldor**: i would like to kiss you. i find myself staring at your lips while we talk and wondering how you would taste. No one has ever made me feel this way. I desire to put my arms around you and hold you close to me.

DR_AFF:i would love that. then I would take off your shirt. I've noticed you have bulked up significantly since we began seeing each other. I would kiss you on your neck and chest.

**sheldor:** I would return the favor and take off your sweater and kiss your shoulders. I've never even seen your bare shoulders. I can only imagine they are as smooth and beautiful as your face.

**DR_AFF:** Can I ask you a question?

**sheldor**: sure.

**DR_AFF:** Would you find kissing me unhygienic? in real life?

**sheldor**: I don't think so. I really have been enamored with your mouth lately.

**DR_AFF**: Well, in regards to taking it slow- can we introduce kissing into our relationship?

**sheldor**: I think that would be fine, Amy. I am really trying to make you happy.

**DR_AFF:** Would it make _you_ happy as well?

**sheldor:** yes. it would. I want to be with you Amy, for real. I have the urges and the longing to do so, but getting past the hygienic issues of actual coitus hinder me.

**DR_AFF:** So, in summation, we can kiss and cuddle? but no exchange of bodily fluids?

**sheldor**: sounds like a clean and safe good time to me, so yes.

**DR_AFF**: I'm enroute. I would very much like to kiss you now. :)

**sheldor**: I will meet you downstairs.

* * *

Leonard was starting to get worried. Penny hadn't answered her cell or his multiple text messages. He's been to her apartment which was empty except for her furniture. He'd called her job and she hadn't been there. She had been acting strange lately. She stayed lightly buzzed and had stopped talking about herself. She had withdrawn from the class she was taking at the community college. He was about to go to Amy's and then to Howard and Bernie's to see if she was hiding out over there. He had loved this woman since the day he had met her. She encompassed so much heart and vitality and she supported him and he'd never had that before. He knew she was insecure about their intellectual differences, but the truth was he loved that she wasn't an "academic". Most people in his life who were "geniuses" routinely berated him and made him feel worthless. But Penny, she sincerely cared about him. Maybe it was selfish, but she was his dream girl and he wanted to know what was going on. He opened the front door of his apartment and was shocked to see Sheldon and Amy amorously kissing in the hallway.

* * *

**chapter 3 coming soon... thanks for the support**


End file.
